Movie Night
by AnimeFanN'wRitRR
Summary: This is a SoulXMaka yes it is short but it's kinda fluffy so yea I'm not very good with summaries... so yeah enjoy! PRETTY PLEASE... review plz!     !


This is my first ever story… on like everything.

Pairings: SoulXMaka

Rating: K+ because it has fluffiness and some Maka-Chop violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own this manga/anime (soul eater). If I did I would have made Soul and Maka a couple.

Today was Soul and Maka's 6th week of dating. "I wanna watch a movie tonight" Maka said.

"Which movie?" Soul asked. "A romantic one… oooo like You Again!" Maka said with a happy voice.

"Ugh… no I wanna watch a scary movie!" grumbled Soul sounding disappointed.

"No way! The last time we watched a scary movie I got scared to death and hid under your shirt, and it was embarrassing since we were at the movie theater!" exclaimed Maka.

"Fine but just this once you got that" replied Soul in a disappointed voice. AN/: It is a stay home movie night… forgot to mention it but now you know!

"YAY!" yelled Maka.

"Ugh" groaned Soul. "What's for dinner tonight? It's your turn to cook tonight, you know that very well Maka" said Soul while rubbing his stomach.

"Cmon Soul it's only 4:45!" exclaimed Maka as she walked over to him.

"Well sorry, I can't keep up with that diet of yours! Besides I think you look perfect" said Soul with a smirk. Maka blushed at the comment and went over to the kitchen.

"Watcha want?" she called back.

"I don't know… I want some Alfredo!" said Soul calling back.

"Okay but it will probably take about 30 minutes" replied Maka. "Why don't you go pick up the movie from the Redbox at Safeway?" she added.

"Fine, but if I'm picking up the movie then you will have to watch the scary movie with me!" he teased.

"MAKA-CHOP!" she pulled up a book and slammed it into his skull leaving a book shaped dent.

"OWW! What was that for?" he said while rubbing his head for comfort.

"That's for being a bad boyfriend and not making his girlfriend happy!" she said while grating some cheese.

He smirked and hugged her from behind, he then turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Does that make you happy?" he asked with a smile.

Maka could only find herself to blush. As he was getting ready to head out, he asked, "What movie was it called again?"

"It's called You Again" she replied back.

As he came back around 5:40 he found dinner and his girlfriend waiting for him.

"I wondered how long it would take you" she said with a smile.

"Well you see the Redbox at Safeway ran out so I went to Walgreens instead" he replied back.

"That's so sweet of you!" she said with a big smile fully aware that Walgreens was farther than Safeway and her boyfriend went through some trouble to go get the movie.

She opened the little bag that came with the movies to hold them, she found two movies, her movie You Again and another movie labeled Scary Movie 4.

"Soul what's this?" she asked holding up the two discs.

" Oh that's just a movie that I wanted to watch, you don't need to watch it with me though" he said while eating his dinner.

Maka walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Of course I'll watch it with you, you're my boyfriend and I want to do a lot of things with you" she said.

Soul paused for a moment and then realized something, " Wait, then if you were willing to watch that movie with me then how come you made me get that romantic one for us to watch?" he said with a questioning face.

"Because I wanted to watch that movie and I wanted us to watch it together" she said to him.

"You made me waste MY money on that piece of crap!" he said lazily but with a point.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Damn Maka if you want me to watch that movie with you then stop hitting me with those huge books of yours! I'm gonna get a concussion or maybe some memory loss and even brain damage…" Soul said.

"Hmph!' she just said.

At around 8ish they decided to watch the movie. Maka made popcorn and Soul just put in the dvd. When they started the romantic comedy Soul got bored.

"Why are we watching this piece of sh-" he was interrupted by Maka's hand as she slapped her hand over his mouth and told him to shut up. He sat there quitly till the movie was over. By then Maka had fallen asleep on Soul's shoulder and was knocked out. Soul repositioned themselves so Maka was restting her head on Soul's chest. _Maybe this movie wasn't so bad after all he thought. _Soul decided he would watch the scary movie another time and turned off the T.V. with his remote. Then he kissed her head and he fell asleep with her on the couch, together, waiting till tomorrow came.


End file.
